


[斑带]执行

by NovaticCadenza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Execution, M/M, Rebellion mentioned, pseudo-character death, 失禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 从备忘录里翻出来的斑带，我感觉在之前某个一键跑路的lof上发过……存档吧。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uchiha madara, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	[斑带]执行

千手扉间在执行室的门口遇见宇智波斑的时候已经等了好一会了，正略显烦躁地左右踱步。动荡的事态刚刚过去，他们的工作量也因此增大了许多，他本人已经是快忙得脚不沾地了，斑却在这个节骨眼上还玩迟到。验过ID和虹膜之后他赶紧地将人放了进去。“你赶紧的，”他说，”你已经迟到十分钟了。”  
斑没说什么，也没因为他粗暴的语气而露出不悦的神色：他只是笑了笑。千手扉间向来看他不爽，他不信任斑这种自己保有太多秘密的人——虽然大部分的死刑执行官的精神状态都算不上是普通意义上的正常，像他大哥那样入行十年还能保持无阴霾的开朗性格是可遇不可求的——但斑即使在他们这群人里也算是个异类。扉间总怀疑他背地里在干什么不合法的事业，却总也找不到什么证据。  
“你催我干什么，”斑弯腰从器材柜里掏出一副一次性的医用乳胶手套，慢条斯理地摊开戴在他那副黑手套的外头，“我的经验可是比你丰富多了……还是说你临时想抢单练手了？”  
这是另一个让千手扉间感到不适的地方。斑过份地热爱这份工作了。他沉迷于这份剥夺他人生命的工作。他的嘴角总是带着一抹笑容。他将杀死这些枷锁在身的罪犯视为一门艺术。倒不是说千手扉间认为他们不该死，只是他始终还是将他们视作人而不是一团死肉。

沉重的铁门在斑的身后关上。他伸出手，摸到墙上的开关，打开了照明。正背着手立在佛像前的那个穿着灰色囚服的身影被灯光照亮了一半。  
当然，除了“背着手”他也没法做出别的姿势。特制的合金手铐紧紧地咬住他的双腕，中段又锁在离地半人高的铁环上。脚腕也如法炮制地固定在一只焊死在地上的黑铁环上。他只能挺直了背，紧贴着身后的铁杆笔直地站着，一动也不能动。  
“哎呀哎呀，”斑绕着那囚犯走了一圈，“你可是第二次到这里来了…感觉如何啊，带土？”  
他伸出手，唰地扯下了罩在囚犯脑袋上的灰色布袋。  
黑发男人漠然地看着执行官。他长大了，长变了、也长高了许多。上一次他出现在这里的时候，下巴才刚高过那个固定手腕的铁环一点点。押送人员没办法，只能顺手把他的脖子锁上去。而现在，他已经长得比斑还要高了。  
“你是要我说‘好久不见’吗?”带土说。  
“见到是我，你看起来好象一点都不惊讶啊。”斑说，“这也是你计划的一环吗？”  
他撑着柜面，双臂发力，向后一跃便坐到了那个装满执行用具的柜子上。柜子危险地晃动了两下，居然又站住了。  
带土没说话，但他们二人对此都心知肚明。最麻烦的case向来都是派给宇智波斑的:游击队的头子、敌方间谍、必须被剿灭的政治家族里最后的小孩子、疯狂的孕妇，等等等等，不一而足。  
在这种情况下，自带土被一枪射中大腿从山洞里拖出来，蒙上头塞进皮卡车斗之时开始，他们的这次见面便已经是注定了的。只不过带土没想到斑的样貌和他十年前毅然出走时还是一模一样，斑也没想到带土出现在他面前的时候居然还保持了个完整的人的模样。  
“你倒是翅膀长得很硬。”斑戴着医用手套，直接摸上了带土的右脸。那里有一块很大的疤，摸起来也相当有分量。枪伤。这家伙倒是命也挺硬的，斑想，哪怕是再偏上那么一点……  
“只可惜虽然很硬，现在也被折断了。”他放开了手，拿手背轻轻地扇着带土的脸。带土皱了皱眉，但冰冷的铁棒抵在他脑后，让他躲无可躲。  
“这又关你什么事，”带土说，“你就不能把嘴闭上好好干你的工作？”  
他不是什么输不起的人，但在这种情况下和斑聊天让他感到格外地烦躁。  
“我的工作随时都能做，但和你聊聊可真不是那么容易啊。”斑翘着脚说，“上一回你和我大吵一架，说什么‘我要证明你的想法是错误的’就跑掉了。我可是过了十年才再见到你啊。”  
“即使是现在，我也仍然坚持自己的想法。”带土说。  
“在经过了这么多的实践之后……你还是认为你的想法才是真理，我的想法是错的？”  
“正是如此。”  
“不考虑考虑改变想法？”斑说，“我可以再给你一次机会。”  
“那是不可能的。我不可能背弃他们的牺牲。”带土闭了闭眼睛。  
“哦？”斑说，“那确实。你是最后一个。”  
尽管早已有心理准备，冰冷的事实被吐露的那一刻，带土的表情仍然扭曲了。“所有人吗？”他问，“小南、弥彦、长门……都？”  
“是啊。”斑说，因为终于看见了带土面具的裂痕而感到满意，“那女人就是在你现在所在的这个刑架上被处决的。让我想想还有谁……迪达拉，你们是不是还有个骨干叫迪达拉的？看起来倒比你当年跑出去的时候还小。”  
带土咬紧了牙。  
“不过死得都很快，也都挺有尊严的。”  
“……那我该说声谢谢了？”  
“那当然了，”斑嗤笑一声，“毕竟是看在他们和你的交情上……不过这么看来，我们始终不是一路人啊。”  
他这么说着，终于跳下了那个已经开始吱嘎作响的铁柜。这一切终于要结束了，带土想。他感到遗憾，却丝毫不后悔。  
“要动手了吗？”他说，余光里瞄到斑在设定着刑架控制台上的机关，“……你对我倒是狠啊，我和你就没交情了？”  
“你和他们又不一样。”斑说，“他们没有背叛我，但你背叛了我。”  
他没再给带土说话的机会。他把那个麻布袋子重新罩在了带土头上，却又在扳动控制杆的前一刻改变了主意，半掀起那个袋子，让袋沿卡在带土的鼻梁上，露出他的下半张脸。齿轮转动起来，因为最近频繁运作而被养护人员特意加了过多的机油，没发出一点声音。它们转动着，带动系着绳扣的螺母与连杆。绳子抽紧了，带土脚下的地板缓慢下沉，他的喉咙里发出咯吱咯吱的声音，被绳索勒紧的上半截脖子迅速地涨红，把他下半脸也染红了。他被固定在一起的双脚不由自主地踢动起来。  
这是种漫长而痛苦的处刑方式。斑设定的程序里，绳索会逐渐扼紧带土的咽喉，压迫他的血管与气管，让他在窒息的痛苦中挣扎着死去，而不是像他的同伴们一样死于瞬间的颈椎断裂。  
他将死得痛苦而毫无尊严。神经反射让他的肌肉不自觉地颤抖起来，在斑的面前失去对自己身体的控制。足下的地板越沉越低，这会斑已经能轻松的抱住他了。斑搂抱住他那颤动的躯体——就像他们第一次见面的时候他半跪下来搂住那因为害怕而不自觉地发抖的小男孩一样——仿佛他还是那么孔武有力，而他还是那个无法主宰自己命运的孩子。  
带土的挣扎在斑的臂弯里是那样地微不足道。他的下巴眼下贴在斑衣领敞开的地方，烫得吓人。  
“我……我对你……到底……”  
他仍然挣扎着想要说话。斑低头用自己的嘴唇贴上他的——干燥、尝起来还有血的味道。但他很快便连自己的唇舌都无法控制。他的舌头因为窒息的压力而向外顶，从斑的角度倒好像是在热情地索吻。他的脚跟胡乱地在铁制的地板上蹬踹，发出一连串无章法而刺耳的声音。他的身体不由自主地想要弯起来。这种反射让斑和他温暖的身体贴得更紧了。  
你啊……斑想。  
带土的鼠蹊部紧贴在斑的一边大腿上。血液因为重力的缘故全往他下半身流去，斑能感到带土的东西因为他亲手设定的死亡程序而一点点变硬。怀里的身体突然再次剧烈扭动起来。斑用腿和手臂一起扣住它。空气里弥漫起一阵熟悉的、令人不快的气味。什么液体渗透了斑的制服裤子，打湿了他的大腿。这股暖流顺着他的腿滴滴答答地流到地上。他的裤子热了又凉，凉不了多久便又被带土重新尿湿。  
斑的嘴唇仍然贴着带土的。他们亲密无间。他的舌头尝到他血液的味道，他的鼻子闻到他失禁的气味。他在他怀里无规律地筋挛。——他直到现在也没有失去意识，因为斑抱着他，承担了他的一部分体重，让绳子不要勒得那么紧，让他不能死得那么快。但他宁愿快些死去也不愿被斑操纵目睹这样的自己。  
他的鼻翼快速扇动起来。  
淌在斑大腿上的那股热流似乎就没个头。斑抿了抿嘴，掏出一根针管，迅速地扎进了带土的心脏。  
他嘴上一阵刺痛。  
这兔崽子！

带土躺在地下室的铁床上。斑翘着二郎腿坐在他旁边，不时抬头看看墙上的挂钟确认一下时间。自己最后还是做出了这样的决定，他毫不惊讶。姓宇智波的人都偏执得可怕，认准了道路便要一直走下去，无论遇上多大的障碍。他如是，带土也一样。你是我计划里必不可少的、亲手教出来的孩子啊……我怎么能让你因为这种事情死去？  
斑摸着自己嘴上那个开始结痂的伤口，数着秒等待着带土醒来。


End file.
